Mordecai and Rigby Visit Ooo!
by ionilove
Summary: It's a normal day at the park, so why not a normal visit to the coffee shop? But what will happen when Rigby opens a portal to a strange new world called Ooo? How Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen get home? Will they meet other people? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second fanfiction ever! So I might not be very good at writing them... I'm only 11! Also, I don't own Adventure Time, I don't own Regular Show, and I probably never will until Pen Ward and JG Quintel sell me the rights, BLAH BLAH! I hope you like my story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Monday and Mordecai and Rigby had to work. It was almost seven AM, but Rigby had been up a few minutes. Now, he decides to get up. He carefully gets off his trampoline without making any squeaking noises so he doesn't awaken Mordecai. He starts to walk out the door. Suddenly, Mordecai's alarm clock beeps. Mordecai wakes up.

"Hey Rigby," Mordecai says with a yawn. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just got up a few minutes ago," Rigby says.

"Wanna go play that new game we just got?" Mordecai asks. "Broken Bonez, or something? We still have an hour before we have to get to work."

"Sure, man," Rigby says. They both walk down the stairs and to the kitchen. After a bowl of cereal, they go play their game.

"Woah, no way!" Rigby exclaims after looking at the game's cover. "Isn't this the game we hold a universe record to?"

"Yeah, they made a home console version," Mordecai says.

"Remember when that giant bearded face we were versing blew up in to yellow goo?" Rigby asks.

"Yeah, that was gross,"

* * *

After an hour or so, Benson called all the employees to do their work.

"Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, I need you two to clean the park's boys bathroom and make sure there's soap in the dispensers. Skips, Pops, I need you to cut logs," Benson said. "Mordecai and Rigby, go... rake leaves or pick up trash or something."

"Aw yayeah! We got the easy jobs!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby went to a spot where there was leaves and started raking them up. They did this in silence until Benson drove up in the kart.

"**Get back to work!**" Benson yelled.

"Alright, alright! We're working!" They yelled, and continued raking the leaves as they were right before.

"Oh, sorry," Benson said. "It's kind of a habit," and he drove off.

"Hey, dude, look!" Rigby said and pointed to the top of a tree. "There's a 5 dollar bill up in those leaves!"

"There is! Help me get it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, man!" The two of them rushed to the house and got a tall ladder.

"You hold the ladder while I get the dollar," Rigby said. Mordecai held the ladder still as Rigby retrieved the 5 dollar bill.

"Aw yeah! What do you wanna do with it?" Rigby asked.

"Wanna go to the coffee shop?"

"Yeah!" The two got the kart and drove to the coffee shop.

"Hey guys," Margaret said as the two entered. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"The usual, please," Mordecai said. "Two hazelnut lattes."

"Comin' right up," Margaret said as the two sat down at their usual table. Mordecai and Rigby heard something from the coffee shop's TV that they've never heard before.

"**AAAAADVENTURE TIME!**" the TV yelled.

"Woah, look!" Rigby pointed to the TV hanging on the wall.

"What is that show?" Mordecai asked no one in particular.

"We got a new channel," Eileen said as she emerged from the kitchen with their lattes. She went over and set them on their table. They thanked her quickly and turned back to the TV. "It's called

Cartoon Network."

"New episode, Monday night at 7:30/6:30 central," said the TV. "Only on Cartoon Network."

"That show. Looks. Awesome," Mordecai said in amazement after watching the preview.

"Cooool!" said Rigby. He leaned over, not even looking at his drink which he knocked over and spilled all over the floor.

"Dude!" Mordecai almost yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry," Rigby said, feeling embarrassed. The spilled coffee dripped from the edge of the table.

"Oh, let me get you a towel," Eileen said and rushed to the kitchen. The coffee reached the outlet that the TV was plugged into and dripped into it. You could hear a spark and suddenly the TV went off.

"Just great, Rigby!" Mordecai yelled at him.

"I said I was sorry!" he yelled back. Margaret and Eileen came back to wipe up the coffee. Suddenly, the TV came back on again. But this time, it showed a giant glowing swirl that seemed to pop out of the TV.

"What the...?" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison. The green swirl emerged from the TV and Margaret, Eileen, Mordecai and Rigby were sucked into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own adventure time or regular show!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"AAAAAAAHH!" The four yelled as they were sucked through the giant green portal. Suddenly, the portal came to an end and the four were dropped on their butts. The green portal disappeared behind them. They were too amazed to even speak. Around them, they saw a humongous green field dotted with flowers, here and there. There was nothing in it except for a giant treehouse. Off in the distance, you could see a bunch of blue, snow covered mountains.

"Where... are we?" Margaret asked. "What just happened?!"

"Let's go over to that... amazingly awesome looking treehouse," Mordecai said. The tree house looked very familiar. "They could help us." The four of them made their way to the giant treehouse and knocked on the door. It was opened by an orange dog.

"Hello," said the orange dog.

"I'm Mordecai," the blue jay said. "and this is Rigby, Eileen and Margaret."

"My name is Jake," said the dog. Mordecai told Jake about how they came to this world.

"Do you think you can help us?" Rigby asked.

"Hmmm... Let me introduce you to Finn first," Jake said. "Yo, Finn!" Jake turned around and called to someone. A young looking boy wearing a white bunny hat came to the door.

"Yeah?" The boy said. Before anyone could say anything, he screamed, "Oh woah! Giant birds! And... beavers!"

"Actually, I'm a mole," Eileen said.

"Finn, this is Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and Margaret," Jake said. Mordecai and Rigby thought Finn looked very familiar... "They've come from another dimension. They need help getting back to their world."

"Another dimension?" Finn repeated. "Hmmm... we should go ask Bubblegum for help."

"Who's Bubblegum?" Rigby and Mordecai asked simultaneously.

"She's the princess of the candy kingdom. She and all her citizens of the kingdom are made out of candy," Finn explained. Finn then turned to Jake. "Do you think you could stretch up and be an airplane with long legs for our ride to the kingdom?" He asked him.

"Okay," Jake agreed. The others looked confused.

"Oh yeah," Finn said. "I almost forgot to tell you that Jake's magic." Before the four could react, Jake scooped 'em all up and shape shifted into a big airplane.

"This is awesome!" Rigby yelled.

* * *

Ever since the time Mordecai and Rigby tried to have a pizza party without Benson's permission, Benson has always been able to know when their not working. It's kind of a sixth sense. Sometimes, Benson gets a weird feeling in his stomach. That's what he's feeling right now. So, he goes to check on Mordecai and Rigby raking leaves. Benson hops in the kart and drives to where he last saw Mordecai and Rigby. They're not there. He checks everywhere that they could be in the park and he still doesn't find them. He comes back to the house and sits on the porch steps.

"Think," Benson says under his breath. "Where could they have gone?"

"They're at the coffee shop," A voice behind him says. Benson turns and sees High Five Ghost.

"Mordecai and Rigby are?" Benson asked.

"Yeah. They went for a lunch break," HFG replied.

"How did you know?"

"I just overheard them saying they were gonna go," he replied.

"Thanks for the information, Fives," Benson said. He got in the kart and drove to the coffee shop. When he entered he saw police people everywhere. Some talking to costumers, some talking to employees and some inspecting the scene.

"What happened here?" Benson asked a police person.

"Some people say that two employees and two costumers were... sucked into a TV," the police man replied. Benson started to worry.

"Who were they?" Benson asked. "I might know them."

"Nobody knew their names, but the employees were described as a tall red robin and a mole with glasses and the costumers as a tall blue jay and a raccoon," said the cop.

"How did it happen, again?" Benson asked, even though the cop never told him how it happened.

"The raccoon spilled coffee in the TV's outlet and it turned off, came back on again, and sucked them through a green portal," the cop explained. "That's what someone said." Benson ran out of the coffee shop and drove back to the park.

* * *

**Review, please! Also, I am accepting OCs for a future chapter! Info: OC has to be a girl, has to be in their 20s! Post your OC ideas in a review and I will pick the coolest one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Regular Show or Adventure Time!**

* * *

"This is sooo cool!" Mordecai yelled. Mordecai and Rigby hadn't been in an airplane in a while, so the feeling of being so high in the air was exciting.

Jake had shape shifted to be like a real airplane, so he had seats and cup holders and everything. Margaret and Eileen took a seat in the first row with Mordecai and Rigby sitting across from them. Finn sat on the "floor" of the "airplane".

"So tell us more about this Princess Bubblegum girl," Mordecai said.

"Well," Finn started. "She's made of bubblegum and her kingdom and citizens are made of candy. She's also... science-y. That's why why we think she might be able to teleport you back to your world." The group sat quietly until Jake broke the silence.

"So what is your world like?" Jake asked.

"We live at our jobs," Mordecai said. "It's really funny."

"We work as groundskeepers for a park, and in the middle of it is a house," Rigby added.

"Where we work," Eileen started. "we serve coffee to people."

"At a coffee shop?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we're waitresses," Margaret answered.

"We're here," Jake said. The other five looked through the window of the "airplane", but instead of seeing a candy kingdom, they see a giant blue face with a crown staring back at them. (The face was staring back at them, not the crown)

"Ice King!" Finn screamed. "What do you want?!"

"Ice King?" Rigby repeated. The Ice King came inside the "airplane" and sat down.

"What do you want?!" Finn repeated. The Ice King saw Mordecai and Rigby and Margaret and Eileen, but he ignored them.

"Finn, Jake," Ice King started. "I want you two to be my grooms men for my wedding with Princess Bubblegum."

"Whaaat?!" Everyone looked surprised except for Finn and Jake.

"Go away! We're busy!" Finn screamed.

"I'm serious you guys, Princess Bubblegum said she would marry me when penguins fly," Ice King said. He pulled out Gunter, his penguin, from behind his back and tied a see-through string to his beak. Ice King dangled Gunter in the air and said, "Look, he's flying! Anyway, my wedding is in thirty minutes, so don't be late!" Finn was getting so mad. You could actually see steam coming from his ears.

"GO BACK TO WALLOWING IN YOUR SELF PITY, ICE KING!" He yelled. Jake the airplane was so surprised at what was happening that he just stood still. Finn pulled his sword from behind him and through it at the Ice King. He dodged it and it flew out the window. Good thing Jake made a window, or else the sword would have stabbed him.

"Alright, then," Ice King said. "I guess I'll just kidnap THESE two princesses you've got here with ya," Ice King pointed to Margaret and Eileen. He shot ice at the two girls and they were frozen.

"Nooooo!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled. Ice King grabbed the two frozen girls. Before Finn or Jake could stop him, he flew out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Benson called Skips on his walkie-talkie. "Skips? Are you there? Over,"

"Skips here," he replied in his usual raspy voice.

"Hey Skips," Benson said, kind of rushing. "I need you, Muscle Man, Pops, and High Five Ghost to all come to the house. Quickly, too."

"Everything okay, Benson?" Skips said into the walkie-talkie.

"Not exactly," he said. "Just come to the house," Benson sat on the couch and waited for his workers to arrive. When they did, he explained to them what happened at the coffee shop with Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Pops asked. Everyone turned to Skips. Of COURSE, everyone turned to Skips.

"We have to go after them," Skips said. "We need to spill coffee into a TV outlet and hopefully we will end up in the same place they did,"

"Wouldn't that require ruining a TV?" Muscle Man asked. Skips nodded.

Benson groaned and said, "We can't afford ruining a perfectly good TV!"

"But what if it doesn't have to be a PERFECTLY good TV?" a voice piped up from the back of the group. It was High Five Ghost.

"What do you mean?" Muscle Man asked.

"I have a TV at our trailer that has a crack in the screen, but it still works," High Five Ghost said. "You can use it if you want."

"Okay, that's great," said Benson. "Do you think you can go get it really quick?"

"Sure," High Five Ghost said. He exited the house and went to go get the TV.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Mordecai and Rigby yelled as the frozen Margaret and Eileen we're carried out the window by Ice King.

"ICE KIIIIING!" Finn yelled. Jake changed to an airplane to a regular dog. He was still big and had long legs, so everyone was still holding on.

"Don't worry guys," Finn said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Ice King usually just puts the captured princesses in a cage and pretends like they're his wives. Or forces them to marry him. He usually doesn't hurt them. We just gotta go get them during the night while he's sleeping."

"Aw sick!" Rigby said. "His wives?!' That's just really creepy, man."

"Ice King is usually no threat to anyone," Jake said. "Let's just go to Princess Bubblegum and then at night, we'll go get them."

"You sure about this?" Mordecai asked.

"Totally," Finn said. "It always worked when he captured other princesses." Mordecai and Rigby exchanged worried glances.

"Just trust us," Jake said. "Your girlfriends will be fine!"

"T-they're not our girlfriends!" Mordecai said and blushed.

"Y-yeah! They're just friends!" Rigby added.

"Oh, heehee," Jake giggled. "Sorry. Your friends." Jake shrunk to normal size and everyone walked towards the entrance of the kingdom. It was a village made entirely out of candy.

"Woooah," Mordecai and Rigby said as Finn and Jake led them into the kingdom.

"Here," Finn grabbed a piece of a newspaper from the fudge sidewalk and handed it to Mordecai. "Eat it. It's candy."

Mordecai looked at the candy litter.

"You mean the trash is made out of candy too?" Rigby asked. He rushed to the nearest trash can and began stuffing his face with candy trash, making "nom, nom" noises. "Mordecai!" Rigby called. "You have to try this trash! It's candy!" Mordecai shrugged and bit the newspaper. They were right, it tasted just like chocolate.

The group walked on through the Candy Kingdom, waving to candy people every now and then. They came to a big castle. Finn knocked on the door of the castle. It was opened by a pink-skinned girl in a pink dress with pink hair and a gold crown. Not a pink crown, a gold one.

"Sup, Finn and Jake?" The princess said. "Who're your friends?"

"PB," Finn said. "This is Mordecai and Rigby. They need your help."

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks MarkellBarnes360 for being the first to review! I don't own Regular Show, Adventure time, or Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Ice King carried the two frozen girls into his house, whistling like it was totally normal. He set them in an empty cage made out of ice and unfroze them.

"Where are we?" Margaret yelled. She ran to the front of the cage. "Ice King! Get us out of here!" Ice King didn't say anything. He just pulled to freakishly big ice rings out of his pocket. Ice King went over to the cage. He held the rings in one hand and grabbed Margaret's wing with the other.

"Let go of me!" Margaret yelled as she tried to struggle free, but his grip was too strong. Painfully strong. Eileen tried to pull his hand off but failed. Ice King slipped one of the ice rings on Margaret's left hand ring finger. Margaret's pupils became gigantic and she stopped trying to get away from the Ice King.

"M-margaret?" Eileen tried to get her friend to speak to her. She didn't. "Margaret!"

Margaret leaned through the bars of the cage and kissed Ice King's cheek.

* * *

High Five Ghost entered the park house carrying a small TV in one hand and a remote in the other.

"Good," Benson said. "You got the TV." High Five Ghost unplugged the TV that was already there and set it on the couch. He plugged the cracked one into the TV. "Does anyone have any coffee?" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Don't spill coffee in the outlet until they're gone!" Benson said. Benson went and opened the door. In the door way stood a cloud girl wearing a white and red striped shirt and light brown pants.

"Hello, is Mordecai here?" the cloud girl asked. "I'm CJ. I'm a friend of his and I came to talk to him." Benson became worried. What was he going to say? Oh, yeah, you mean the blue jay? Yeah, he got sucked into a TV and we don't know if he's alive or not. Anyway, what's been going on in your life?

"Um, he's not here right now," Benson replied.

"Do you know where he went? I really need to talk to him," CJ said. Suddenly, CJ and Benson heard a spark sound. CJ peeked inside the house and saw Muscle Man pouring coffee in a outlet.

"Muscle Man!" Benson exclaimed. "I told you to wait!" It was too late. The green portal had already sucked all of them in. Including CJ.

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and Jake sat down in the seats of the royal kitchen table. Princess Bubblegum appeared with a tray of tea and cookies. She set them down on the table and took a seat. "So, Mordecai and Rigby," the princess started. "Tell me how you came here."

"Well," Mordecai said. "Rigby opened a portal by accidentally spilling coffee into a TV outlet. It just popped out of the TV and sucked the four of us in."

"Four...?" Princess Bubblegum repeated.

"Oh!" Finn and Jake remembered now. "There were four of them. These two girls Margaret and Eileen also came with them from their world. The Ice King captured them." Finn said it like it was no big deal.

"Oh, okay then," Princess Bubblegum replied like it was no big deal.

"So, do you think you can help them?" Finn asked. He took a cookie from the plate and bit into it.

"You're in luck, guys!" the princess said. "I am currently working on a vortex machine. It's not finished yet, but it's in progress. Peppermint Butler!" A little peppermint man wearing a butler suit came into the kitchen.

"Yes, Princess?" he said.

"Can you please bring me my unfinished vortex machine?" Princess Bubblegum asked. Peppermint Butler exited the room and came back rolling in a strange looking machine on a table with wheels. "Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake, say hello to the Vortex Creator 2000!"

"Hello, Vortex Creator 2000," Rigby said.

"Well, I'll call you guys when I've finished it. See you boys later! Good luck with defeating the Ice King!" Princess Bubblegum said as the four walked out the door, waving at her. "Not that you'll need it." she added more quietly.

"Finn!" Rigby called. "Ya coming?" Finn realized he was still in the doorway of the castle, smiling goofily and waving at the princess. He turned around to see Mordecai and Rigby already sitting on a shape shifted Jake, ready to go back to the treehouse. Finn smiled one more time a Princess Bubblegum and waved. She returned the smile, which made Finn's heart skip a beat. Finn climbed onto Jake like a horse and looked back at Princess Bubblegum. She was pulling her hair tie out of her ponytail and she let her long, pink hair flow out. Finn blushed at this. With her hair down, she looked absolutely stunning.

_What am I thinking?!_ Finn thought._ I'm with Flame Princess Now!_ He turned his head back forward. Jake's legs grew long and he started toward the treehouse.

_And that's exactly how I want it to be. Because I'm in love with Flame Princess, and no one else. Nobody, and ESPECIALLY not PB,_ Finn thought.

_Right?_

* * *

**So short! Review, please, if you haven't already!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Previously)**

_"Where are we?" Margaret yelled. She ran to the front of the cage. "Ice King! Get us out of here!" Ice King didn't say anything. He just pulled to freakishly big ice rings out of his pocket. Ice King went over to the cage. He held the rings in one hand and grabbed Margaret's wing with the other._

_"Let go of me!" Margaret yelled as she tried to struggle free, but his grip was too strong. Painfully strong. Eileen tried to pull his hand off but failed. Ice King slipped one of the ice rings on Margaret's left hand ring finger. Margaret's pupils became gigantic and she stopped trying to get away from the Ice King._

_"M-margaret?" Eileen tried to get her friend to speak to her. She didn't. "Margaret!"_

_Margaret leaned through the bars of the cage and kissed Ice King's cheek._

* * *

Eileen was in shock. What did her friend just do? De she really just kiss the horrible, disgusting, insane Ice King?

"M-margaret?" The robin continued to ignore her and stare at Ice King zombie-like with her humongous black eyes.

What was with those giant pupils, anyway? Eileen stopped trembling and looked at her eyes. Ice King had long since left the front of the cage and went to go look for a camera. There was something about her eyes that was not normal.

Ice King dug through a pile of useless junk looking for his camera.

"Wenk," Ice King looked up from his pile of stuff and saw his penguin Gunther.

"What do you mean capturing Margaret and Eileen was a bad idea?" Ice King asked.

"Wenk wenk," came the response.

"If Finn and Jake are just gonna come and get the princesses back like they always do, then why haven't they?" Ice King said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk," Gunther said.

"Whatever, Gunther," Ice King grabbed his camera and walked back to the cage with Margaret and Eileen in it.

"Ice King!" Eileen yelled as she clutched the bars of the cage. "What did you do to Margaret?!"

Ice King smirked. "I brainwashed her, and now she WANTS to marry ME!" He laughed his psychotic laugh. "Isn't that right, Margaret?"

"You know it, baby," the brainwashed Margaret responded. Eileen couldn't believe what her friend just said. Wait, no, not her friend. Margaret was brainwashed, so she was no longer Eileen's best friend and coworker. She was a freak that wanted to marry the Ice King. At least for now, because Eileen had a plan.

* * *

**(CJ's Point of View)**

I screamed as a giant green vortex sucked me into the TV. It didn't last long, so me, Benson, Muscle Man, that cute little ghost, the yeti, and the lollipop were dropped on a field of grass. Benson's head (or glass ball, I should say) slammed on the ground and he instantly blacked out. It cracked a little bit, but his head was still whole.

"BENSON!" the others yelled.

"Oh no, bro!" Muscle Man yelled. He put his hand over Benson's mouth to check for air. After a while, he said, "He's breathing," Everybody sighed in relief.

Then everybody looked at me. There was an awkward silence for about five seconds. I opened my mouth to say something, but the ghost beat me to it.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and Margaret were sucked into a TV and we came to get them back to the real world," I clenched my fist at the sound of the red robin's name. I looked around at where we were. We were on a grass field and the only thing in it was a funky looking treehouse.

Skips grabbed a piece of packing tape from no where (opaque kind) and taped Benson's cracked head. It worked as a band-aid. He picked Benson up and we all wordlessly made our way to the treehouse to look for help. When we knocked on the door, there was no answer. Benson's eyes fluttered open.

"Well, that was fast," Skips muttered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We teleported through the portal and you blacked out and cracked your head, so we taped it up and now we don't know where we are," Muscle Man said. Benson turned to me.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen got sucked through a portal, I know. I know." I told him. I can't believe how calmly I've been reacting to this whole 'sucked through a portal' biz. Suddenly, we heard a _thump... thump... thump... _

"Look!" the lollipop man yelled. He pointed to an orange giant with really long legs walking on all fours. On it's back rode a strange looking boy with a white bunny hat, and... was that Mordecai and Rigby on there too?

* * *

**(In the real world) (3rd person perspective)**

Starla flopped on her couch, feeling bored. It was her day off and had no idea what to do today. She decided just to watch some TV and relax. Starla turned it on and started flipping through the channels. Infomercial, lame show, lame show, baby show, missing people alert- wait. Missing people alert? Starla went back to the channel that said missing people alert.

_"Five citizens of Regular Town have gone missing,"_ the TV reporter man said. Pictures of Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and CJ flashed across the screen. ALERT! MISSING! ALERT! shined on the TV. _"If you have seen any of these people recently, please contact the police." _Starla gasped.

"Mitch has gone missing?!" Starla ran out of her apartment and made wolf cries. "AAAOOOOOOO!"

No response. Starla ran back inside and sobbed. She quickly wiped her eyes. _He always responds to my wolf cries,_ Starla thought. _He must be in trouble._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Here is chapter 6! I dont own adventure time or regular show bla bla on with the story!**

* * *

Eileen had a plan.

Ice King was taking pictures of him and Margaret.

"Oh, Ice King?" Eileen called. Ice King looked up from his camera.

"What?"

"You do realize you're marrying a BIRD, right?" Eileen asked. "Birds eat worms and sit in dirty nests." she lied. That's actually not true at all. Birds in Regular Town do nothing like that.

Ice King shrugged. "So?"

And, plan failed. Might just be best to wait for Mordecai and Rigby to show up.

* * *

(CJ POV)

The orange beast shrunk and let Mordecai, Rigby, and the strange bunny/boy off his back. The orange beast turned out to be a dog.

"Benson?" Mordecai called. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to bring you back to the real world," Benson said.

The orange dog poked Rigby in the side. "Who are they?" it whispered.

"Yeah, uh," Mordecai said. "This is Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Skips and High Five Ghost," Then his eyes drifted to me.

"...and this is CJ," Mordecai gestured toward me. He didn't even ask about why i was there. He gave me a smile.

And I returned it.

After Mordecai and Rigby introduced us to Finn and Jake, they told us everything. How they were sucked into the TV. How they plan to get Margaret and Eileen back from the Ice King. Their meeting with Princess Bubblegum.

Benson also told Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and Jake what happened with them. They figured out how they went missing and then went after them. He also told Mordecai and Rigby how I got sucked through the portal with them.

After a while, Finn and Jake said that all of us could hang out at the treehouse until it was night time and time to rescue Margaret and Eileen. We were eating and playing and pretty much partying.

* * *

"Ha!" I exclaimed, after beating Mordecai in Mario Kart for the third time in a row.

Pops was in the kitchen marveling at the "magic toastening machine". (aka the toaster)

"Oh, you have a magic toastening machine! Good show!" Pops yelled. "But where **I** come from, we called them golders."

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were stuffing their faces with old spaghetti, Finn, Jake, and Rigby were watching me and Mordecai play Mario Kart on Beemo.

"Alright, alright," Mordecai said. "You got skills." Mordecai bowed down to me like I was the Mario Kart Queen. We both laughed.

"Hey, wheres Skips and Benson?" Rigby asked.

"Skips is outside meditating and Benson is puking in the bathroom." Mordecai said. Mordecai didn't take his eyes off Beemo and he was pressing the buttons really fast. Why was he doing that? The game was over...

I saw that Mordecai started another game of Mario Kart without me, leaving my character in 12th place and his in 1st.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "I wasn't ready!" I grabbed my controller.

"Then you better hurry up! My character's already in 1st place!" Mordecai laughed. I still won, even if he got a head start.

* * *

Mordecai looked at his watch. "8:30!" he yelled. "I guess time really **does** fly when you're having fun. It's time to pick up Margaret and Eileen from the Ice King" he said nonchalantly. "You wanna come?" Mordecai asked, gesturing towards me.

"Why just me?" I asked.

"Because you can turn into a storm. That could be a good weapon against the Ice King, right? So in case we need back up, (which we probably won't because, from what I've heard, the Ice King's a wimp) we can have someone with a good weapon." he said

"I'LL COME!" Muscle Man said. "I looove beating up crazy old guys! You know who else likes to beat up crazy old guys?"

"Don't even say it, Muscle Man." Mordecai said through gritted teeth.

"MY MOM!" He high fived High Five Ghost.

"Muscle Man, stay out of this. CJ, you could totally beat up the Ice King with your storm." Mordecai said.

"Well..." I considered the idea of me coming along for a minute.

"So you in or you out?" Mordecai asked. It was a long time till I answered.

"In," I smiled.

Finn, Mordecai, Rigby and me got on Jakes back and we rode off to the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

**Sorry, theres not really action in this chapter. But the next chapter will be filled with action when they get to the Ice Kingdom! Review, if u haven't already!**


	7. Authors Note

**Sorry to the few people that read my story, this is an Authors Note. :(**

**I wanted to say thank you for your nice reviews. It really makes me happy to see that people like my story :) **

**I also wanted to say to the 2 people who made OCs, thank you so so much for the energy you put into making them! I am now thinking I may not have OCs after all...still thinking about it... **

** Also, summer is coming up, but I am going to summer school art camp. It's like going to school every day, but doing art all day. I will be able to post new chapters on weekends and after art camp. **

**One more thing! I may be changing the title of my story to something different. I just haven't figured it out. If you find later that the story isn't called "Mordecai and Rigby Visit Ooo" it's because I changed it to something different. If you have any ideas on what I should re-name it, review!**

**I'm not allowed to pm, by the way. ):**

**Bye bye! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting a chapter in a while. I just got really lazy. **

**I don't know if this chapter is stressing the K+ rating or not... Eh, probably not. **

**(CJ perspective)**

Jake slowly approached the Ice Kingdom with us still on his back. It's dark outside and extra cold since we're in the Ice Kingdom. Jake peeks inside but as soon as he does, an ear piercing siren goes off.  
Ice king, who was in his bed sleeping, jolted upright and saw us.  
"Go!" Jake says. Mordecai Rigby Finn and me jump of Jake's back and onto the cold floor of the cave.  
Eileen gasped from inside her cage. "Rigby!"

"Don't worry Eileen, were gonna get you out of h-" Rigby said, but he was cut off by a punch in the face by Ice King.

"HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS IN MY KINGDOM!"

"CJ!" Finn yelled. "You pick the lock to the cage! We'll hold him off!" I nodded and ran to the cage.

"Okay, okay. Pick the lock to the cage. I can do this." I said to myself. I was panicking because I had never picked a lock before. I had no idea what to do. I got on my knees and started digging my fingers into the hole of the key, but that didn't work. Plus it hurt my fingers.  
I looked for something on the ground that I could pick the lock with, but I found nothing. I looked behind me and saw that Jake was tying up Ice King with his stretchy arms. Ice King was now wrapped from the neck down with Jakes arm. I turned back around. Suddenly, something flicked me in the head.

"Ow!" I said. It didn't actually hurt, but it was annoying. I looked up and saw Margaret- who had unusually large pupils -reaching her arm through the bars of the cage and flicking my head.

"Ow, stop it!" I said. She flicked my head again. I swatted her hand away. "What are you doing? I'm trying to get you out of here!"

From behind me, I heard Finn, Jake, Mordecai and Rigby yelling. "ICE KING! IT'S OVER! TELL US WHERE THE KEY IS!"

"I like it here," Margaret said. "And I want to marry Ice King! So stop picking the lock!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her.

"She was brainwashed!" Eileen said.

Everything is happening so quickly, I barely have time to react when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I turn around to see Ice King has escaped and has thrown an icicle at my back and it hurts like crazy. I let out a loud scream. Mordecai comes to me and tries to get me off the ground.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY PRINCESS!" Ice King yelled. Finn and Jake and Rigby are still fighting the Ice King. The pain in my back is not getting any better. I feel something start to spread from my back and onto my neck and arms. The icicle is growing and wrapping around me until I'm covered with ice except my head. The ice is starting to spread to my head. I can't move and Im stuck in a slouching position. I am panicking even more when I remember that I can turn into a cloud.  
I concentrate. I usually only turn into a cloud when I'm not expecting it. So I don't exactly know how to make myself turn into one. It usually only happens when I'm feeling strong emotions.  
The ice is spreading up my neck and chin. The others are still trying to fight Ice King. Eileen is still trapped and Margaret's still brainwashed. Im panicking because nothing is happening when I try to turn into a cloud.  
I hear something crack. It's the ice on my arm. My arms and legs are shrinking and my body is growing! The ice breaks off of me and shatters to the ground. I hover high in the air once I've become completely free of the ice.  
Everybody looks up at me. Even Ice King stopped throwing icicles and zapping people with ice magic.  
The wind of my mini-tornado I was creating blew the shattered icicles around. They floated up and down and to the side and crashed into the lock of the cage. The lock falls off and Eileen immediately throws open the door, walks right up to the Ice King and slaps him in the face. I'm surprised when she starts beating him up and punching and kicking him. She's really strong for a little mole.  
After Finn knocked Ice Kings crown off, I lowered down and my clothes (which had drifted off when I turned into a storm) floated back onto my body. All of us (Finn, Jake, Eileen, Mordecai, Rigby and me) met up in the middle of the cave. We high fived and cheered. Suddenly, something punched me in the face. I immediately know its Ice King. But, surprisingly, it's not.  
It's Margaret

**Chapter 8 done. (Well, technically chapter 7 cuz of the Authors Note) Sorry if this chapter wasn't that exciting or it was too short. I know I said this chapter was going to be action packed, but for some reason I did this in CJs perspective. It wasn't that action packed, but I'm too lazy to re-write it so here ya go. I am going to make another chapter like this but in someone else's perspective so you can know what's happening during the battle.**

**Finn: Oh! Do my perspective! Do mine! Do mine!**

**Rigby: *pushes Finn out of the way* STOP TALKING! She's doing MY perspective! Mine is waaaay more interesting. Isn't that right?!**

**Me: Um uhh... S-see you guys in chapter 9!**

**Finn and Rigby: MY PERSPECTIVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the same chapter as last chapter, but in Finn's perspective.**

**Finn: Ha! Told you she was doing my perspective! **

**Rigby: STOP TALKING! **

**Finn: HAHAHA! **

**CJ: Shut up! Just tell the story, Ionilove.**

* * *

Jake slowly approached the Ice Kingdom with us still on his back. It's dark outside and extra cold since we're in the Ice Kingdom. Jake peeks inside but as soon as he does, an ear piercing siren goes off.  
Ice king, who was in his bed sleeping, jolted upright and saw us.  
"Go!" Jake says. Mordecai, Rigby, CJ and I jump of Jake's back and onto the cold floor of the cave.  
Eileen gasped from inside her cage. She looked so happy to see us. "Rigby!" she yelled.

"Don't worry Eileen, were gonna get you out of h-" Rigby said, but he was cut off by a punch in the face by Ice King. He felt his cheek and looked up, looking confuzzled.

"HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS IN MY KINGDOM!"

"CJ!" I yelled. "You pick the lock to the cage! We'll hold him off!" She nodded and ran to the cage.

Fighting the Ice King is easy. We would have no problem defeating him. We all ran up to him. Jake tried to wrap his long arms around his mouth, but Ice King shot an icicle at him. Jake did his best to dodge it, but it barely grazed his arm, creating a shallow scratch from his elbow to his mid forearm. (if dogs even have elbows) Jake let go of Ice King and we all punched him and kicked him, but he didn't seem to be getting any weaker.

Ice King punched Rigby in the arm and he fell backwards.

"Master Finn summons..." I start. "...Ice Nunchucks!" I forgot I still had those powers. After my nunchucks appear in my hands, I swing at Ice King and hit him in the stomach. He falls to the ground and moans.

"ICE KING! IT'S OVER! TELL US WHERE THE KEY IS!" I'm about to knock his crown off his head when he shoots an icicle at one of us, but totally misses. But then I realize that he wasn't aiming for me, Jake, Rigby or Mordecai when I hear CJ cry out in pain.

Mordecai rushes over to CJ and tries to help her off the ground. She'll be okay. It's okay. It's fine.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY PRINCESS!" Ice King yelled. He hops back up like he had never felt that nunchuck to the stomach.

"Master Jake summons Arrow of Ice!" Jake yells. An arrow appears in his hand and he makes a bow with his arm. He shoots it at Ice King, but Ice King uses his magic to make an ice dome around him to block it. After the arrow glances off the dome, Ice King lifted the dome away. I can tell he's about to shoot some sort of ice magic at all of us. But he doesn't. Instead, he puts his hands down and looks at the ceiling. We don't know what he's looking at so we look at the ceiling too. CJ has turned into a cloud and is creating a mini tornado. The wind blew some shattered icicles around. They floated up and down and crashed into the lock of the cage. The lock falls off and Eileen immediately throws open the door, walks right up to the Ice King and slaps him in the face. I'm surprised when she starts beating him up and punching and kicking him. She's really strong for a little mole.  
After I knocked Ice Kings crown off, CJ lowered down and her clothes (which had drifted off when she turned into a storm) floated back onto her body. All of us (Me, Jake, Eileen, Mordecai, Rigby and CJ) met up in the middle of the cave. We high fived and cheered. But then, Margaret punched CJ in the face and she falls to the ground.

* * *

**So there ya go! That's what happened during the battle! I'll try to update more frequently now. I know exactly what's going to happen next. Let's just say... more people are going to be involved soon. *hint hint* So, this next part of this authors note is a challenge. I am going to type a part of this chapter in someone else's perspective and you have to guess who's perspective this is in. The first person to comment/review/pm me the correct character will get a shout out AND get to choose what happens next in the story. :D:D Here is the part of the chapter: **

I watched as Ice King threw the icicle at Jake. Jake almost dodged it but it grazed his arm and left a scratch. I wanted to help them, even if I didn't know who the blue jay, raccoon, mole, robin and puffy girl were. I decided to stay invisible and wait and see how things play out on their own.

* * *

**There it is! GUESS! (HINT: this character has not made an appearance in the story yet)**


	10. Second Authors Note

Hi guys! This is an authors note.

I am very sorry to whoever is enjoying my story, but I will have to put this fanfic on hold for a few weeks.

I have 2 stories stuck in my head and I need to type them down! Plus, I have summer school so I don't have a lot of time to write this story, OR the 2 stuck in my head.

I don't know when I will be able to continue on this, it may be a while. Or maybe not.

There were 3 people who guessed the Mystery Character correct. Yes! It was Marceline! :D

But only one person got it right FIRST. Congratulations! The Iron Patriot wins! You can pm me what you think should happen in the story next and I will consider some of you ideas. (Should more characters come in, should there be an OC, whatever!)

Also, Meep1234, Ionilove isn't my real name. My real name is Naomi. Ionilove is just my username :) (I-oh-nee-luv)

Thanks everyone for reviewing and favorite-ing and following! It really makes me happy to see that you are enjoying this story. I am sad that I have to suspend it for a while, but it will be back!

Bye bye! :)


	11. Third Authors Note

Sorry.

I am going to have to either delete this story or put it up for adoption.

If anyone wants to take over this story and finish it for me, they can, just be the first to leave a comment saying so.

If no one adopts it in a week, I'm taking the story down. I just can't finish it.

The reasons why are personal and I'd rather not put it up on the internet.


End file.
